iLike the Zoo
by EverydayIndividual
Summary: Spencer has the sudden urge to go to the Zoo, and he drags along the iCarly trio. As well as Gibby. What happens when their car breaks down? SEDDIEISBLISS!


**A/N: YoYo, my fellow earthlings. Yea, imma call you that from now on. Earthlings. Moving on, 'Finding out the truth's not easy' is currently on hiatus. But once I get my inspiration back, I'll continue it. (: And it will come back, soon. I hope. For now, here's a oneshot. I just went to the Zoo like a few days ago. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat *sob* do not, own iCarly. But, I do like chocolate!**

# General POV #

The fiery, blue-eyed co-host of iCarly was unhappy. She ran her fingers through her untamed, blonde mane in frustration. Sam Puckett was currently seated in the backseat of Spencer's good friend, Socko's, car. Which smelled like last year's half-eaten ham, preferable honey-glazed. She would know. Squished next to her was Carly Shay, and on the other side, Gibby. How she got into this? It was a blur. Spencer had a sudden urge to visit the Zoo, in order to get some inspiration for his new sculpture. Which he was going to make out of soap. Bar soap, unfortunately for Gibby. Sam had obviously no intentions of going, then there was the meat. The aroma of the streaky, delicious bacon got to her. And now she was here. Was it worth it? Maybe. Maybe not.

"Are we theeeere yet?" She grunted.

The brown-haired, recently muscular technical producer rolled his eyes. "For the, thousandth time, no."

"How many minutes more must I suffer in this vehicle!" Sam said, dramatically, in a surprisingly good British accent.

"Ask the driver!" Freddie retorted.

"Fine! Gosh, your such a joykill." She muttered. "Spence, you heard the nub. How long till we get there?"

The giddy artist, Spencer, checked the time. "We should be there before 1 a.m.!"

Oh yes, did we mention his sudden urge to go to said Zoo was in the middle of the night? Only Spencer. Freddie had no trouble finding the nearest 24-hour Zoo, with his new techy-gadgets.

"Why did I have to come again?" Gibby asked.

"Because, you my friend have an excellent eye in inspecting animals!" The artist announced.

"True that."

The car was silent after that. The only sounds heard were made by the radio, blasting out muffled pop songs. Which only made it worse.

Not long after, the car screeched to a halt. The iCarly trio, Spencer and Gibby widened their eyes. Several muttered 'Uh oh's' and 'Oh no's'. Spencer quickly hoped out of the car, checking the tires one by one. No flats. He opened the hood of the car. All seemed fine.

Carly got out of the car, noticing what's wrong.

"Spencer!"

"Not now, lil' sis!"

She rolled her eyes. "Spencer, did you happen to fill up the gas this morning?"

"Yes!"

"But the arrow thingy pointed to 'E', and I know I haven't got my license yet but I'm pretty sure 'E' means 'Empty'!" She said frantically.

"Oh I forgot to fill up the gas this morning.."

Carly started to pace back and forth in front of the tiny car.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

_**Meanwhile in the car.**_

"GIVE ME BACK MY BACON!" Sam yelled, kicking the poor boy in places that should never be kicked.

He looked at her with frightening eyes.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY! AND IT'S ONLY ONE PIECE!"

"GIBBY! Just give her the bacon." Freddie said, shaking his head. The boy never learns, he thought.

"NO!"

Freddie quickly got out of the passenger seat, and out of the car. He grabbed Sam along with him, prying her away from harming Gibby further more.

"Get your hands away from me, Freddifer!" She said menacingly, shooting him glares.

He stayed silent and dragged her to the back of the car, remaining unseen from the others. He pulled out a small bag of ham tucked in his hands, and held it up to her.

"Here, I brought it for emergencies." He said, and half-smiled.

She looked up to him. "Oh..thanks, Benson." He nodded.

They stayed silent for a few moments, as Sam ate the ham.

Once she was done, he decided to break the silence.

"So, horses..and the barns.."

"What?" She said, confused.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

She chuckled.

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing, it's dumb."

"No, tell me."

She smiled, and the conversation reminded her of their night on the fire escape. Except, their words being switched.

"I was about to sa- Oh, screw it." She said, grabbing his shoulders to kiss him.

He kissed back passionately, giving small nips on her lower lip.

"What was that for?" He asked, after she pulled away from their short lip-to-lip action.

"Nothin'..just for being a good boyfriend, I guess."

He raised his eyebrow. "You guess?"

"Don't get cocky on me, dork." She responded.

"Fine." He said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Just lean and give Momma some sugar."

He winked. "Always"

And so, they resume their punching of lips, both feeling endless bliss. **(A/N: Okay, I enjoyed that rhyme. xD)**

_**Meanwhile, in front of the car.**_

"Spencer! We can't stay here any minute longer! It's dark out, and there could be serial killers anywhere..."

"Well there's no service, so we can't call anyone. We might as well walk to the Zoo!"

"Fine! SAM! FREDDIE! STOP MAKING OUT, WE'RE WALKING TO THE ZOO!" She yelled.

After a few minutes, both of them appeared, hand in hand. Both with swollen lips.

"What about the car?" Sam asked.

"We'll get it tomorrow, I know this place."

Freddie added, "And there's a nearby motel a few blocks from the Zoo, we can stay there."

The Shay siblings and Sam nodded.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Freddie, kneel!" Sam demanded.

"What?"

"You sir, being the great boyfriend you are, is going to give me a piggy-back ride all the way to the Zoo!"

"But..I didn't...well...Alright." He said, knowingly.

Sam hopped on, ignoring the grumbles he made as they set off their journey.

_**Meanwhile in the car.**_

"Ha! Who's laughing now, Sam?" Gibby exclaimed, finishing the strip of bacon.

He stepped out of the car, looking around.

"Guys! Carly, Spencer? Did you guys get the car fixed? Sam? Freddie?" He screamed. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK!"

**A/N: And there it is. Not so good, but I wanted to write something light-hearted. So, if you enjoyed it, feel free to tell me! (: Or in other words. REVIEW YOUR SOCKS OFF! But Spencer can keep his socks on, from the pure awesomeness of them. SPENCER! ARE YOU OUT THERE! XD**


End file.
